In motor vehicles and other mechanical constructions, there are frequently provided compartments which can be closed by a lid. E.g., the motor compartment can be closed by a hood or a luggage compartment can be closed by a lid. These lids are frequently pivotable about a horizontal axis and are subject to gravity forces when being closed and opened. For facilitating opening and closing, a gas spring may be connected to the basic frame and to the lid. In other cases, a telescopic strut is provided between the basic frame and the respective lid. This telescopic strut, which may also be a gas spring, can be used for maintaining the respective lid in an opened position.
Further, there is frequently a necessity of providing a light source for illuminating the respective compartment. Such illumination is necessary in case of engine compartments to facilitate repair works. In case of luggage compartments, such a light source is helpful for placing and removing luggage parts in and from the compartments, respectively.